Powered drive assemblies are known in the art and may be utilized for a multitude of applications. Such powered drive assemblies may be utilized for example as a powered lift gate strut. In such an application, the strut is linked to an electric motor and allows a user to open and close a lift gate of a vehicle remotely or using an electric motor. In such an application, the powered drive assembly includes a clutch to regulate engagement and disengagement of the power drive assembly. Known prior art clutches are typically large electromechanical devices that are expensive and require a large amount of packaging space within a vehicle. Additionally, such clutch assemblies do not have a low drag when disengaged to allow for manual operation of a lift gate or other such assembly.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved power drive assembly including a clutch that is cost effective with a reduced packaging space requirement.